


Glow

by colieb2183



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Filmmaker Ryan mentioned, GlitterBeefs AU, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Yeehaw AU, self indulgent descriptions of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Self indulgent neon aesthetics + Shiro is desperate after a week without Ryan = This drabble





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> I owe everything in this to Tofu, you're freaking amazing and deserve all the pretty neon-lit things.

Tires splash loudly through the puddles lining the street at the end of the alley. The air is thick and humid in the aftermath of tonight’s summer storm. Vivid streaks of pink, blue, green and purple reflect off rain-slick concrete buildings, and miniature neon replicas paint the puddles and pooling water. Shiro crowds him into the wall, devouring his mouth like a man presented with food and water after days spent subsisting in a desert.

“It’s been over a week.”

“I know, I’ve been – uughh,” Ryan groans as Shiro bites at his lower lip.

“I need…. I can’t wait.” One more wet press of lips that raises goosebumps over Ryan’s skin before Shiro drops to his knees.

Ryan protests lightly. The patrons are going to notice the small divots in his knees from the bits of gravel, the grime on his shins. The pedestrians walking past the dark entrance of the alley will surely see…

Shiro pushes Ryans hips firmly into damp concrete and he stops thinking. He looks down at Shiro, kneeling in nothing but the boots and barely there silver briefs from his last set, and his cock twitches. Shiro’s hair is gilded with purple. Flecks of glitter sparkle along each line and ridge of muscle thrown into sharp relief by the surrounding darkness and wash of neon. Every movement throws more color and shadow into play, shifting across his skin in endless mesmerizing patterns. Ryan wishes he could film it.

“Better stay quiet, baby.” Shiro winks, doe-eyed and mischievous as he pulls Ryan out of the bulging front of his gold hot pants.

Dark thrumming bass thuds through the gap of the door leading back into the club. Ryan can feel the thrill of being caught settling in. Yes, the hallway Shiro dragged him down is never used. Yes, Shiro had positioned them so the door wouldn’t open facing them. Yes, the alleyway is dark, lit only by the bright signs from the businesses facing the alley. But still – the adrenaline curls through him.

Shiro’s plush lips trail lazily over the head of his cock. Ryan sighs and lets his head drop back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed, fingers threading through damp strands of silver. It really has been  _ so long _ .

Ryan pants as Shiro mouths slowly, all wet sliding lips, swirling tongue, never taking more than the head into his mouth. Ryan’s hips jerk forward trying instinctively to sink in deeper, but Shiro’s hands tighten around his hips, halting the movement. He groans, eyes snapping open. The sight in front of him is breathtaking.

The lights reflect in shimmering lines along the saliva-coated curve of Shiro’s lips, in the delicate Cupid’s bow above them, down the strong line of his jaw and cheekbone. Pink chased by purple, chased by blue. Shiro’s eyes sparkle mischievously before he flicks the underside with his tongue and takes Ryan in deep, hollowing his cheeks.

Breath hisses sharply through Ryan’s teeth and his eyes slam shut again. Shiro pulls out all of his tricks. He tightens his lips, dragging all the way to the tip, tongue dancing along the vein underneath. Sucks on the swollen head, dipping into the leaking slit for a taste. Gently scrapes his teeth then flattens his tongue against the skin. Slides Ryan’s length along his soft palate and into the tight grip of his throat. Swallows around him. Hums against the thickness. Shiro is relentless, surfacing for quick gasps of air before burying Ryan to the hilt in his throat over and over.  

Ryan sags against the building, damp concrete cooling the bare skin of his back and Shiro lets go of his hips at the subtle sign of submission. The sounds are becoming harder and harder to keep in and he unwinds one hand from Shiro’s hair to press it over his own mouth. Prying his eyes open, he’s nearly overwhelmed by the view.

Shiro’s head bobs up and down, neon lights playing across his fan of dark lashes like the pink, green, and purple swirls of an oil slick. Ryan groans quietly when he sees Shiro has pulled his own cock out and is fisting it desperately. Glistening precome at the tip shines purple and pink, his whole body outlined with an ethereal neon glow.

Pleasure curls up Ryan’s spine and his back bows as it breaks over him in blinding waves. He quickly pulls out of Shiro’s throat, painting his release along Shiro’s lips and collarbones. Chest heaving, he watches Shiro approach the peak himself. His face drips with pearlescent drops of come as he braces his prosthetic against Ryan’s hip and tips over the edge with a muffled, keening cry.

They both pant for a few moments before Ryan yanks Shiro to his feet. He traces his tongue from the edge of Shiro’s jaw to the jut of his collarbones, tasting himself and the salty tang of sweat. “Pearls look good on you, sugar.”

Shiro laugh in response is deep and sated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my dear friend [Nautilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious) for beta reading this for me. Your comments and feedback are always a gift. I promise I'll try and stop sending you fics so late at night. <3 you!


End file.
